


隐秘时光

by Tangye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye
Summary: 队詹





	隐秘时光

他知道他是故意的。

詹姆斯原来的军帐漏了雨水，便抱着枕头连夜来找了史蒂夫。他宣称同一帐篷的士兵也去寻了兄弟借个空位躺一躺，而詹姆斯恰好有个能一个人睡一张军帐的兄弟，不投奔史蒂夫还能去哪里呢。

他们这样的交情，半张床总能借得到。

史蒂夫哭笑不得地听他讲了一大串理由，红润的嘴唇不停上下翻动着，看得史蒂夫有点口渴。他顺手将詹姆斯怀里的枕头扔上床。

“你想过来睡又不是不可以，”他知道詹姆斯喜欢他这里宽敞的空间，“直接说一声，我同上校打个招呼就是了。”

詹姆斯只是笑嘻嘻地摇头。

他扑上史蒂夫那张和他没什么区别的床，利落地脱掉衣服只留一件背心和短裤，被褥一卷，迅速卷成一个茧。

很小的时候他们常常窝在一个被子里，额头抵着额头，也像这样卷起来，像是创建了一个只有两个人的世界。

史蒂夫拍拍那只茧：“给我留点。”

于是詹姆斯松开抓着被褥的手，又扭了扭，勉强把被子铺了一床：“好嘛。快上床，我脚好冷。”

他天生就有脚冰的毛病，尤其是在下雨天，像对冰块，分明浑身上下哪里都热得发慌，唯独一双脚像是永远活在寒冬一般冰凉。

史蒂夫上了床，他们靠得很近，可史蒂夫总是留了一些空隙，而詹姆斯像是不明白他刻意保持的距离，向对方的方向挪了挪，两只冰凉的脚一伸，就紧贴着史蒂夫小腿的皮肤。

史蒂夫能感觉到那只冰凉的脚玩闹似地挠了挠他。他为他的兄弟捂过那双脚，用手掌裹着冷冰冰的白皙的脚，那之上透着青色的血管，而微微蜷起的五个圆润可爱的脚趾则泛着粉色。

他没有吭声，就任詹姆斯用脚像瘙痒那样摩挲他的皮肤，而事实上带来钻心痒意的正是那双脚。

詹姆斯贴了一会，好像是腻了那处的温度，冰凉的脚掌像一只滑腻的蛇一般吐着信子向上游去，最终停在他的大腿根处。

詹姆斯坐起来了，掀开被子，而史蒂夫仍然徒劳地闭着眼一动不动。他听到他的兄弟玩味地轻笑一声，脚趾像一只天真的小动物一般试探似地碰了碰他短裤里那团软绵绵的物体。

他就知道詹姆斯是有备而来的。他知道他会输，只能怀着隐秘的期待等待着对方的鞭笞。

詹姆斯的脚趾隔着布料摩挲了几下，又向下踩了踩，那根阴茎居然奇异地开始缓缓抬头。

“巴基。”他捉住挚友作乱的脚，也像是顺势将其按在了自己的阴茎上。史蒂夫的声音在短短几分钟内哑得可怕，分明是在潮湿的下雨天，却仍然像是渴得汲取不到空气中任何一滴水分。

“你喜欢我踩你。”詹姆斯向他笑了笑，像是抓到了他兄弟摸什么把柄，兴奋地嘟囔着重复了一遍，“你喜欢这样。”

他像一只猫一样轻而易举地摆脱史蒂夫的手掌，又蹭了蹭短裤的边缘，灵巧又轻易地钻了进去。

史蒂夫能感觉到那冷得像冰一样的皮肤触碰到了他的阴茎，顺着柱身寻到最顶端，于是詹姆斯的脚掌又踩又揉，像是玩弄一根玩具一般玩弄他兄弟的阴茎。

他经不住詹姆斯的撩拨，说实话在贴上小腿皮肤时没有瞬间起立就已经全是不小的进步了。那根东西彻底胀得发烫，缓缓顶在了自己腹部，于是那个小混蛋就连同着龟头一起踩他的腹肌，力道很轻，史蒂夫的呼吸声愈发粗重。

那只脚已经不再像以前那样，长期的军旅生活让那曾经柔软的脚心变得粗糙，磨着他，慢条斯理地勾着他愈发燥热的情欲。

史蒂夫像是报复般伸手拍了拍詹姆斯的屁股，强硬地拉着他的手臂重新躺在床上。他被那样若有似无的慰藉和阴茎被踩的挑衅刺激到了，把詹姆斯翻过来时力道有点重，在他麦色的手臂肌肉上留下几道红痕。

他用力拍了几下詹姆斯的屁股，詹姆斯被拍疼了，挣扎着想逃开，却始终挣不脱他兄弟铁一般的臂膀。

“你打疼我了！”詹姆斯嚷嚷道。

“你喜欢这样。”史蒂夫将这句原话奉还，他又是拍打又是揉搓，中士圆润的弹滑的臀部便慢慢开始浮上一层红肿的颜色。

詹姆斯像真的疼了，反而不说话，只是闷哼一声。

史蒂夫不再惩罚那两片微微发热的臀瓣，但仍然记得那双需要温暖的脚，他捉住那两只纤细得不太像是士兵该有的脚腕，塞进自己小腿的夹缝里。

詹姆斯撅了噘嘴，妥协地吻了吻他兄弟饱满的下唇，却被后者按着后脑勺深深地吻着，唇齿相贴，两根柔软的舌头不断纠缠着彼此。

史蒂夫一手将对方和自己的阴茎握在一起，他平日不常做手活，同好兄弟一起胡闹时也是詹姆斯主动的多，他的技术比十几岁的少年还青涩，怕弄疼挚友，可詹姆斯就是能从这样生疏的手法中体会到别人给不了的快乐。

别人给不了，只有史蒂夫可以。他这样确信。

也许仅仅是同史蒂夫的阴茎贴在一起，就足够他被心理上的强烈快感刺激得喘息不止。

史蒂夫的手指已经摸向了那紧致的穴口，许久没能造访过的地方羞涩地抗拒他的进入。

“这么紧？”他的嘴唇贴着詹姆斯的耳廓，声音轻得能被窗外的雨声覆盖。

詹姆斯笑了一下，“因为没人比你大呀。”他故作轻佻地说。

这下史蒂夫也被逗笑了，爱抚似的轻拍了一把那手感柔软的臀部：“放松，如果你想吃进去的话。”

詹姆斯吻向他，带着欲和不敢流露的爱轻轻舔舐挚友的唇角，将那张唇舔得同他一般湿润又粉嫩，又去骚扰男人的舌，然后被史蒂夫轻易地以更加强势的吻制服。

史蒂夫往那上面抹了些凡士林，那是他在护士那里讨来的。安全套批下来不到一周，两个人的份额就全部用完了，他听说不带套对身体不好，但詹姆斯喜欢他直接贯穿他的感觉，几次后也并没用表现出不适，史蒂夫便也就随着他胡闹起来。

探入时他的身体紧紧吮吸着他的手指，伴随着凡士林融化后黏腻的触感，肉壁既像抗拒又像挽留地吸附他的手指。他做这事倒熟练了起来，对詹姆斯的身体比他本人要熟悉得多，轻车熟路地按压摩挲前列腺处，詹姆斯猛地颤动了一下，连同那个肉洞也像是被刺激了似的收缩，穴口紧紧捆住史蒂夫的指节。

史蒂夫慢慢地伸入第二、第三根手指，模仿着阴茎来回抽插，指尖在那一处来回旋转戳弄，引得詹姆斯潮红的脸上浮现出半是享受半是难耐的神色。

史蒂夫半个手掌托着他越来越烫、越来越软的臀部，抽动手指时那半个燥热的手轻轻拍打那处皮肤，詹姆斯不愿意听那若有似无的声响，将头颅埋在队长的颈窝，史蒂夫顺势吻了吻他柔软的棕发：“喜不喜欢？”

“你打我屁股。”他答非所问。

詹姆斯大概只有在这个时候才显得像个孩子一样幼稚，而史蒂夫愿意悉数接收这些来自故乡的存留的孩子气。他说：“那我待会换个东西打你。”

他抬起头，湿漉漉的绿眼睛眨了眨，长而翘的睫毛轻柔地扫过史蒂夫的下巴，用一贯黏腻拖沓的语调回答：“那你快点，这个好细。”

史蒂夫想怀里这个人到底是不知死活惯了，手指用了力地一戳，指甲划过，詹姆斯忍不住溢出一声甜蜜的呻吟。史蒂夫顺势垂下头吮吸他的脖颈，留下一串湿漉漉的深红的吻痕。

詹姆斯从一瞬间窜上脑海的快感中回过神，推了推史蒂夫：“你又留痕迹。”

“这次你也可以说是随便哪个女孩，”史蒂夫报复似地咬了一口他的喉结，用牙齿摩挲那不断上下滑动的一处，含糊地说，“反正你总有办法把你的队长摘出去，不是吗。”

詹姆斯察觉到他好像有点生气，又不敢深究原因，只能讨好似地用下体蹭了蹭那根硬得像铁一样的、即将贯穿他的那根阴茎。史蒂夫为他的不知好歹吸了一口气，一手捏住中士柔软的脸颊狠狠吻住柔软的唇瓣：“真着急，你对姑娘也这样？”

中士无辜地摇了摇脑袋，睁着圆溜溜的眼睛委屈地望他。

史蒂夫将他的身体翻过来，形成一个可以从背后入得很深的姿势。阴茎抵着扩张好的穴口，龟头在那个入口处出来回磨蹭，惹得詹姆斯难耐地用屁股蹭他，紧致的红嫩穴肉尽其所能地引诱他。

他的背心被史蒂夫推到了胸部以上，两颗不自觉地敲起的乳尖发硬，就这样自投罗网地落入了史蒂夫的掌中。那两颗红艳艳的乳头被玩弄得敏感至极，史蒂夫只需要用手指拧弄，便可以让怀里人发出一声哭似的呻吟。

史蒂夫不紧不慢地用阴茎拍了拍他的臀肉，流露出一股不常有的下流意味。

他进入得很顺利，许久没有品尝过的身体温顺地向他打开，柔软滑腻的肉壁就迫不及待地缠了上来，又烫又紧地吸附那根阴茎。詹姆斯已经放弃抑制口中的呻吟，借着雨滴落在帐篷上的声音低低溢出几声，融进军帐中暧昧的氛围里。

史蒂夫的阴茎又长又粗，像一根烙铁，顶得他疼，也爽得想流泪。他喜欢完全进去，只留两颗睾丸紧贴着詹姆斯的屁股，而詹姆斯顺从地接受，像被彻底征服了的样子任由身后的人在自己身上索取快乐。

他一下又一下地顶着，速度平缓均匀，柱身摩擦过前列腺却又不真正地戳弄它，詹姆斯从喉咙里发出难耐的低喘，转过头瞪了史蒂夫一眼。

詹姆斯绿色的眼睛像是被雨水淋湿了一半温润，带着一股天真的神色，反而显得更像是撒娇或者调情。

史蒂夫不由得笑了一下，在他的肩胛骨处落下一吻，顺着他的意愿朝着那个方向用力顶过去。他矫枉过正，又顶得太凶，撞得詹姆斯向前滑了一下，又被一只结实的手臂牢牢捆住腰肢。睾丸拍发臀部的声音几乎要比雨声还要响亮一点，詹姆斯的耳后连同脖颈彻底红了起来。

“等、等等……轻一点——”

在他开口讲话的那一刻，史蒂夫自顾自地加快了速度又凶又猛地撞了起来，好像之前的温和只是变相，褪去这层皮，他就是一只发狂地想要吞他入腹的兽类。

“轻一点？多轻？”史蒂夫贴在他耳后说，随着剧烈的动作气息不稳，“要让别人知道吗？我再重一点，让整个军队都知道你在我怀里像个女孩一样软，好不好？”

狂风暴雨的抽插让詹姆斯猛然拔高了音调，他被史蒂夫提出的假想和来自后穴电击般的快感刺激到，顾不上战友们是否会听到，顾不上自己那队长免费就可以睡到的婊子的身份是否会暴露。

“啊啊啊——呜啊我、我受不住，等……呃——”

他的求饶丝毫不管用，史蒂夫像是永不疲惫一样一边侵犯他的洞一边按着他的小腹向下压，越来越深，詹姆斯甚至有种那根东西要将自己的肚子顶起来的错觉。

他没收过这样急得发疯的快感，以往史蒂夫带给他的体验刺激又温柔，詹姆斯的意识要被快感侵蚀了，他不自觉地张大了嘴巴，口水就顺着嘴角留下，沉浸在情欲里的漂亮眼睛开始失神。

詹姆斯下意识地用颤抖的手指寻找可支撑的东西，他摸到自己腹上的那只比他大一圈的手，就穿过指缝紧紧扣住。

体内那根鞭笞着他的阴茎竟像是受到了鼓励，顿了一下，继而更加用力地往他身体里塞，就好像要将他整个人塞进詹姆斯那要人命的肉洞里。那根阴茎不再一味深入，而且盯准了他前列腺的位置，每次操入时戳弄摩擦着那一点进入，抽出时又非要再碰一碰那个快要肿起来的一块。

詹姆斯整个人抖了起来，泪水不自觉地流下，他哭着去摸自己的阴茎，下巴被捏住，转过脸，哭喊被他的队长全部吞吃进腹。

接吻的间隙他又低泣着说太多了，他受不住，他会坏的，而史蒂夫再一次吻他，将他的胡言乱语堵了回去。

“不会坏，再多一点，给我生个宝宝好不好？”史蒂夫说。他当然是在说浑话，而詹姆斯此刻脑中除了屁股里的那根东西再没有其他，他不想男性如何怀孕，就这样信了史蒂夫的话，眼泪流得更多，委委屈屈地点了点头。

“我……我，好，给你生……”

他被操得没了神智，只是凭本能重复身后操他肠道的人的话。

史蒂夫一愣，继而被肠壁包裹的阴茎再次肿胀了一圈。他咬着牙，不顾詹姆斯的哭喊，比之前更卖力地抽插操干，阴茎像是要同那个滚烫的甬道一起着火，他把詹姆斯顶得快要被无法承受的、过多的快感逼得翻了白眼，在怀里人要晕过去之前，在最深的地方用力一插，阴茎跳动着，在肠道内射出一股股浓稠的精液。精液打在肠壁上时激得詹姆斯发出长长的一声尖叫，然后在爆炸的快感中眼前一白，晕了过去。

詹姆斯早已不知何时射了一滩，各种液体混杂着浸湿了他的床单，被子被晕过去的小混蛋踢到了床下，史蒂夫抱着他平复了一会呼吸，撩开他被汗水淋湿的额发，不带丝毫情欲吻了一吻。

史蒂夫向下摸了摸，碰到他那双脚，手掌握着其中一只，感到那脚掌逐渐变暖，蜷缩的脚趾也逐渐放松，又换到了另一只脚。

小混蛋。他想，哪怕很久之前怀里的人比他要高大得多，也在心里这样称呼他。

他帮詹姆斯用湿毛巾擦了擦身体，换下了床单，再拥着心爱的人缓缓进入睡眠。

雨停了。

——fin.


End file.
